Early Present For You
by RewoundRosin
Summary: Snow can bring more than the cold... Shounen ai. SpongeSquid. Don't like? Don't read.


AU: An early Turkey Day present for you! 3 Mmm… OOC Sponge/Squid fluff. Inspired by the incoming weather here in Colorado, it's trying so hard to snow… I hate snow… Enjoy the crappyness. :3

White puffs of cold fell from the sky, from the world above. The white glitter had brought with it a bag of darkness. Bikini Bottom was shrouded in a blanket of the white snow from the heavens, even though the sun had not shone fully in a few days, the city was still bright. The brightness had a sort of gloom with it though; the absence of the sun made all of the inhabitants uneasy and unsure of what to do about the unanticipated cold front.

Something in the dull brilliance of the snow walked into the all familiar park. It had a sort of glow to it; a warm and inviting glow that would make any smile at the sight of. It was dressed in multiple colours: red; orange; yellow; and plaid of a combination of these; all warm colours of autumn in this time of winter. It seemed hurried in the quiet of the night. It stopped abruptly beneath the underwater trees and looked up at the sky beyond the water.

"Geez," Spongebob breathed out softly, "I wish Mr. Krabs hadn't forced me to stay so late, even if there was only one customer, I need to get home and make sure Gary hasn't eaten the sofa again." The sponge leaned against the tree behind him, "I'm too cold to go home…" He slumped down sadly and huddled close to himself; the aquatic creature wished he had just stayed at the Krusty Krab.

"Spongebob?"

The yellow glow looked up surprised and a bit afraid at where the sound had come from.

"… Squidward?"

The freckled sponge got up from the ground and smiled at the taller squid, happy for company. The squid's attire was not that of his usual. A brown and olive green scarf; corduroy brown slacks; and a green sweatshirt made for his outfit, accompanied by a beanie with two brown stripe embroideries neatly placed in the fabric.

Squidward stared at the sponge for a minute and waved his hand in the water after a few moments of awkward silence, "Spongebob, what are you doing out here? You barely have a jacket; you're going to freeze."

Spongebob felt himself blush as he looked down at the ground, embarrassed for himself, "Well, usually it doesn't take long for me to get home, so I just thought I could get home like normal but the snow slowed me down a bit."

The grouchy squid could not help but smile at the younger in front of him. Spongebob's faint blush; turned in feet; and childlike attitude was all one would need to be convinced to do something for the sponge.

Spongebob looked up to see Squidward's hand outstretched for him to take, "I'll walk you home."

The frozen water droplets fell on them light feathers. Though light to the touch, they also chilled the blood; the reverse medusa of nature.

Squidward felt a little out of place. The yellow sponge had been moving closer to him as time went on as they walked; his shoulder now had the sponge's head resting on it delicately.

The ball of energy was tired for once and used the grouch's shoulder to keep himself up, "Squidward, I'm tired."

"I won't pick you up if you fall over," Squidward said with a smile tugging at his lips.

"Hm…" Spongebob moved his arms and circled them around the one he was resting on, "My family always gave presents to each other on Thanksgiving. Not big ones mind you, only small ones that showed that we care for each other. Are you going to get me something, Squidward?"

Squidward felt his cheeks flare as he looked down at the shorter one, "Why would I do such a thing?" He wasn't angry as his voice stated, but more embarrassed.

Spongebob smiled up at him, the freckles spread across his cheeks gave him the appearance of a little boy, "Because I got you something, that's why! What are you gonna get me?"

"I'm not going to get you anything and how long are you going to hold onto my arm? The squid spoke bitterly, annoyed at himself that he was blushing from the small amount of contact. "Look, we're at your house, can you let go of my arm now?"

Spongebob pouted up at the taller one with gentle sadness, "Aww. That's no fun, Squidward."

The sponge released Squidward's arm from its temporary prison and walked slowly to his porch. He turned on his heel and smiled broadly at his friend, "Thank you for walking me home Squidward. Even if you aren't getting me anything, I'll still give you your present."

The squid growled, stalked up to the sponge, and spoke with a slight anger in his voice, "Do you honestly want me to give you something that badly? Do you care that I care if you get me a present but you don't care if I don't care if I don't get you a present?"

An utter look of confusion passed Spongebob's features as he stared at the squid. He placed his arms on his head and bit his lip a little, "Squidward, please don't hit me! It's just that you're always so grumpy and Patrick and I are always trying to cheer you up and I just thought that if I could-"

Silence was once again in order. The snow had not let up any in the time the two had walked to the one's house and neither had it worsened.

Wide eyes in the light and red skin mixed in with the off colour of its natural.

Spongebob felt something warm somewhere on his numb body but could not register as to what or where it was. All his brain told him was that Squidward was close to him; very close; incredibly close. The warmth was gone after a few moments but a tingling sensation was still felt in its place. The yellow's eyes were large and confused as they stared into the crimson ones that mirrored them. An uncharacteristic confused sounding mewl emitted from the younger's throat.

Squidward laughed and stepped back, "There, an early Turkey Day present. Happy now?"

Spongebob felt a hot coil set in the pit of his stomach; a feeling like a slithery eel was trying to eat him from the inside out without teeth. He nodded slightly, his eyes catching Squidward's in their stare.

Squidward pocketed his hands and walked away, "Happy Thanksgiving, Squares for Brains."

Spongebob smiled as he moved to the warmth of his house. He leaned against the metal door of his pineapple house. Gary slithered slowly from somewhere in the house and meowed a him.

Spongebob smiled at the snail and blushed, "Hey Gary, guess what? Squidward kissed me tonight. Maybe he doesn't hate me so much..." Gary merely meowed again and disappeared into the kitchen.

The beaming ball of yellow slipped a hand through his hair and smoothed two of his fingers over his lips, "Happy Thanksgiving, Squidward…"

End

AU: Well, procrastinating my homework sure does inspire me to be productive in other areas. :snugglesSpongebobandSquidward: Don't you love how I loose my style of writing as I go on in the story? Haha…


End file.
